


New Life

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babies, Cute, Elise is only there briefly, F/M, Fluff, I explain it in the beginning note, New Family, Shura deserves all the best, poor guy, slight AU, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The wailing little lump in Shura’s arms was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Well, maybe the little ogre tied with his mother for that title.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Rev, and in my headcanon that the kids are born AFTER the war.
> 
> This idea came to me after rereading Kana and Shura's supports- little Kana probably means so much to him, a man whose lost it all and thinks he's garbage.

The wailing little lump in Shura’s arms was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Well, maybe the little ogre tied with his mother for that title.

The baby had the puffy red cheeks all newborns do, and if his screeching was an indicator, he had a good set of pipes on him. He flailed his stubby little arms everywhere, grasping at the air. Shura cooed at him and bounced him on his knee to quiet him down, but in response his screaming only grew louder.

He sighed in resignation, handing him back to Corrin, who looked at Shura sympathetically.

“I guess the little guy doesn’t like me very much.”

Elise puffed her cheeks out, “Nonsense! Babies just want the warmth of the womb again. It’s where they’ve been for 9 months! If you had a nice warm bed your whooole life, would you give it up for sleeping on the ground?”

Corrin just smiled fondly at Elise, before turning that gaze to the baby in her arms. Her voice was raspy when she spoke, “I’m sure he loves you, it’s just like Elise said. The whole world is new and bright and loud...I’m the only thing familiar to him right now.”

Shura leaned over, studying the baby, brushing a wispy lock of white hair from his face. His nose wrinkled in response, but otherwise he remained serene in his mother’s arms. “He is pretty cute...must take after you.”

“After me? That hair is all yours!”

“I don’t really have pointed ears, do I?”

Her face softened, “I guess we have to settle on that he’s _ours_.”

That took him aback a little. He knew he was the reason this baby was in the world, but to hear her say that really hit him. He was responsible for this small human being. He helped create _life._ He may see himself as beneath Corrin in many ways still, but if anything was a great equalizer, it was a tiny person who was half of you and half of them.

“Can I...can I try holding him again? I think it might work out better this time.”

Corrin nodded with a knowing smile, gently lifting the child up so he could grab him. Shura picked him up with great tenderness, grinning broadly when the baby barely even stirred. Corrin smiled back up at him. They didn't notice Elise’s giggle and the click of the door shutting behind her.

“He’s our baby,” Shura said breathlessly.

“Our baby,” Corrin agreed.

“He’s going to grow up with a family...a home.”

“And a kingdom at that!”

He laughed quietly, gently poking the baby’s nose, “A little prince he is!”

“He’ll always have a home here...and in Kogha,” Corrin said, reaching her hand out as an invitation for him to grab it. He extracted one hand from underneath the baby, grabbing hers with it. She laughed, “Valla’s first alliance, Kogha.”

“He’ll be the first new Kogha ninja, if that’s what he want to learn.”

“I have the feeling he’d love that.”

She yawned loudly. He freed his hand from hers, “You probably want to sleep, huh?”

“A nap would be really nice right about now...”

“I’ll keep an eye on him while you sleep.”

Her eyelids drooped “Thanks...” After a moment of silence, “Shura?”

“Hhm?”

“You’re gonna be a great dad.”

He smiled, his heart as full as it had ever been, as he down and pressed a kiss to forehead as her eyes slid shut.

He may have lost one family, but now, he had another.•

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as cute as I could.


End file.
